U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,519 describes such a backshell coupling that enables an adjustable predetermined orientation to be given to an electrical component connected to an electrical connector.
The backshell coupling described in that document is essentially constituted by two parts. The first part is designed to be mechanically coupled to the electrical component and is extended by two parallel arms that have pivotally mounted thereon two likewise parallel arms with second ends that are secured to the cable that is connected to the electrical component. This defines a possibility for pivoting between the axis of the electrical component and the cable. In order to define the direction of the cable relative to the axis of the electrical component, various mechanical means are proposed. Under all circumstances, those mechanical means require a user who is adjusting the direction of the cable relative to the axis of the electrical component to proceed at least with operations of loosening and tightening screw fastener means.
It will be understood that given the nature of those operations, it is not possible for a single operator both to hold the angle that is desired between the electrical component and the cable and also to perform said operations, in particular tightening, so as to define the direction of the cable at the outlet from the electrical component in a manner that is stable.